earthseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons of Mass Destruction
Weapons of Mass Destruction also known as Superweapons or WMDs, appear in every game in different Forms for each Faction, they are recognizable as having their own dedicated structures to use, they can attack anywhere on the map and deal high damage. Earth 2140 Eurasian Dynasty The Eurasian Dynasty uses Nuclear Balistic Missiles as its WMD. The ED must first research the Atomic Bomb from its Research Center before it can construct a Balistic Control Center which allows the Production of a Launcher for Nuclear Rockets . The Launcher can only hold 1 Rocket and is unusable after firing its Rocket. A Nuclear Missile is very precice, deals heavy damage and additionally will leave an area Contaminated with Radiation. United Civilized States The United Civilized States uses advanced Plasma Technology for its WMD. The UCS must first research Plasma Weapons from its Research Center before it can construct a Plasma Control Center which allows for the production of a PlasmaBlast . The PlasmaBlast fires a plasma laser beam that does not itself deal damage but transports a large number of Plasma Bombs, to deal a massive amount of damage. The PlasmaBlast is more Powerful than its ED counterpart, and unlike the ED Launcher can recharge and fire again. the PlasmaBlast costs more and requires much more Energy than the ED Launcher . Earth 2150 Eurasian Dynasty Eurasian Dynasty still stick on their nuclear missile silo as their principal WMD. They however have upgrade the silo into nuclear missile center which capable to cater up to four nuclear missile silo. The upgrade is considered necessary as UCS and Lunar now sports their own anti strategic ballistic missile system in the form of SDI structure. United Civilized States Upgrading their plasma weaponry into a new level, UCS scientists have discover and use the old array of earth orbiting satellites to somehow reflect their plasma on any target on earth surface. They still need to don the plasma control center before the WMD is activated. UCS now granted the commander with the construction and operation of their piecemeal anti strategic ballistic missile system in the form of SDI structure. Lunar Corporation Discovering the alien technology on the moon while already focusing on technology to thrive, The Lunar Corporation's research span so far that they now have capable to manipulate gravity. This fact is reflected on their WMD that is shaped in the form of a gravity control center that somehow able to manipulate any object- be it asteroid or man made satellite- in the space to be redirected by artificial gravity on a collision course with earth, anywhere the Lunar Corporation desire. They also modified their standard anti asteroid defense system to be a makeshift anti strategic ballistic missile. Earth 2160 Eurasian Dynasty As in the earlier games the ED uses a Balistic Missile Launcher as its WMD, however the Eurasian Dynasty as not Granted Access to Nuclear Warheads, The ED player must first research all 3 levels of Missile Technology to unlock Balistic missile Technology, there are 2 upgrades of Balistic Rockets which increase the damage. Balistic rockets are fired from a Balistic Missile Launcher, rockets have a high damage yield and can be targeted anywhere on the map, the structure is in the shape of a T and only has one connector at the bottom United Civilized States The UCE WMD uses teleportation technology to teleport a time bomb to the target location. the Bomb Teleport Facility can build and store one heavy Time bomb at a time and can teleport the bomb to any flat area on the Battlefield. it cannot be placed on a building or unit. The Bomb Teleport Facility is built onto the Engineering Facility. the player must first research Long Range Teleport technology and the Unit Teleport Facility before he can research the Bomb Teleport Facility , there are 2 upgrades to the bomb increasing the damage. Lunar Corperation The Lunar Corperation WMD is very different from the ED or UCS. the LC must research the Ripper technology based off of the Athena , Mercury , and Atlas. The LC must First Build a Ultimate Battle Module onto a Tower, no more tower segments may be added on top of a Ultimate Battle Module, so it is best to use a Ultimate Battle Module on top of a Tower that already has 4 modules on it. the Ripper is built from and will dock at a Ultimate Battle Module, The player must select the attack button on the ripper select a start point then end point for the ripper a laser will be shown between, it has only a short distance it can fire its laser. The Ripper will then lift off and fly to the target location and fire a plasma beam below it firing continuously until it finishes the route given, this beam will destroy anything in its path instantly except for resources, this includes other Rippers. upon completion the ripper will return to the Ultimate Battle Module to repair and recharge. Rippers are very slow but have a lot of health to help them reach their target. a Mercury or Khan will be unable to destroy a ripper but will stop its progress, it is best to support a ripper with your own Mercuries. the player can also research the Ultimate Ripper as an upgrade to the Ripper, the Ultimate Ripper is a seperate unit from the Ripper but is still built from the same structure. The Ultimate Ripper can maintain its plasma beam for a much longer duration than the Ripper, but otherwise has nothing more to add. Aliens The Aliens do not have a WMD like the other factions. however it is not particularly neccesary for them in light of the Alien Fleet. Category:Earth 2140 Category:Earth 2150 Category:Earth 2160 Category:Eurasian Dynasty Category:United Civilized States Category:Lunar Corperation